Jailbird
by brookeljames
Summary: Ruby sneaks into the police station to see Mary Margaret.


"For what it's worth I don't think you're capable of hurting anyone." A voice said causing Mary to jump, she wasn't expecting anyone to be at the station at one am "I mean look at you, you probably aren't capable of hurting a fly."

Mary squinted through the dark, smiling when Ruby walked into the light "What're you doing here?"

Ruby held up a brown bag "Food. I don't really know what prison food is like so I brought tuna melt."

"I guess the question I should have asked is _how_ you got in here?"

"Emma, uh, lets say misplaced her keys?"

"You stole the keys from the sheriff? To sneak into the police station. Usually people try to steal keys to get _out_."

"Well I thought you would be lonely." Ruby shrugged, sitting cross-legged in front of the metal bars and resting her chin on one of the bars "And I accidentally made two sandwiches, Granny would kill me if one was wasted." Ruby grinned cutely, holding out the bag of food.

"You could get into so much trouble for this, you know?"

"Well then I'll end up in there," Ruby pointed towards the empty cell next to Mary's "And then it would be like a sleepover but you know, in jail."

Mary chuckled, sitting down in front of Ruby "What is everyone saying about me?"

"Well Henry doesn't think you did it neither do Emma and Granny."

"Granny doesn't think I did it?"

"No, we know you M&M. We know you couldn't do that to someone."

"You were the one who found it, weren't you?"

"Yea, I wish I hadn't then you wouldn't be in here for something you didn't do."

"You were just doing your job." Mary shrugged, taking a bite of her sandwich "Will you come visit me when I'm in a proper prison."

"That's not going to happen, you have to trust Emma. She's going to get you out of here."

"How? It was my jewelry box. The knife was in my room." Mary sighed helplessly.

"Don't give up. If not for anyone else then for me."

"For you?"

Ruby nodded "I don't know why but I feel like I need you. Seeing you come into Granny's everyday, it makes me happy. Like maybe the day won't be that bad, you know?"

"I make you feel like that?"

"Maybe." Ruby said, trying to figure out Mary's reaction "Would it weird you out if I said yes?"

Ruby jumped when Mary reached through the bars to slap her, just narrowly missing "Why're you telling me this _now_? When I have a life sentence hanging over my head."

"Because I thought that if you freaked out you couldn't get to me."

"Come here." Mary said, stretching her arm out as far as she could but Ruby just slid back, getting to her feet when she was out of reach "Now."

"Well that kind of defeats the purpose of my plan if I just walk right over to you and let you hit me, doesn't it?"

"I'm not going to hit you."

"See, I think you are." Ruby said, leaning back against the desk.

Mary dropped her arm, curling her hands around the bars and resting her head against the metal "Why wouldn't you tell me before?"

"Because you weren't behind bars and were free to hit me."

"I'm not going to hit you."

Ruby nodded and walked closer to the cell, growling when Mary slapped the side of her head "You said you weren't going to hit me!"

"That's for not telling me when I wasn't incarcerated."

"What would the difference be? Whether you're in here or out there you still love David."

"Says who?"

"Says you. Says Henry."

"The fairy tails? You're going by fairy tails?"

"Well doesn't it say something when you're meant to be with someone in one world and then fall in love with them in another world. That's pretty conclusive proof."

"They're fairy tails, Ruby."

"The kid seems to think they're pretty real."

"He's ten years old." Mary said, reaching out towards Ruby causing her to jump away "I won't hit you again. Promise."

Ruby nodded, tentatively stepping forward, allowing Mary to slide her hands across her shoulders and around her neck until they were linked behind her neck.

"Forget about David."

"I'm not the one who needs to forget about him." Ruby said, her hands gripping onto the metal bars.

"I have forgotten about him." Mary assured, resting her head against the bars and pulling lightly on Ruby's neck until she was doing the same.

"Really? But I thought..."

"No." Mary leant forward, pressing her lips against Ruby's through the bars.

Ruby tried to push forward but the bars just pushed against the side of her head making her sigh and pull back.

"I should have got the cell keys to."

"Breaking out a criminal. That would definitely have landed you in a cell."

"Would have been worth it though." Ruby said, smiling slightly.

"You should probably go drop those keys back off at my house before Emma realizes they're gone."

"I'm staying here until you fall asleep then I'll leave."

"But you have to have the keys back before six, that's when Emma wakes up."

"I will. Now get some sleep."

Mary nodded, lying down on her stomach and looked at Ruby as the girl leant against the wall next to the bars "I didn't do it."

Ruby looked up from the floor, reaching her hand through the bars and taking a hold of Mary's hand that was dangling out the small bed "You don't have to prove yourself to me. I know you didn't do it."

"Thank you." Mary smiled, tightening her grip around Ruby's hand.

"No, thank you for not hitting me more than once."

Mary just smiled, closing her eye to get some sleep.

* * *

Ruby didn't mean to fall asleep but she didn't want to leave Mary and her tiredness just got the best of her, which is why she was currently being woke up by a kick to the side.

"Five more minutes, Granny."

"Get up." A voice growled and there was a sharp kick to her rips.

"Jesus, what was that for?!" Ruby snapped, blinking up at the angry blonde in front of her and everything came back to her. Where she was. How she got there. Where she was supposed to go before six. "Emma."

"You stole my keys." Emma said, holding her hand out towards Ruby.

"Borrowed." Ruby corrected, handing the keys back "I was going to give them back."

"Why did you..." Emma trailed off when she noticed Ruby's hand that was still tangled in Mary's "Oh."

"I would have asked but you would've told me no."

"For good reason." Emma agreed "But I'll let it go just this once."

"Really?" Ruby smiled up at Emma "Why?"

"Because she needs someone, I actually thought it would've been David but I'm glad it's not him."

"You don't like him?"

"All he seems to do is lie and he practically accused Mary Margaret of killing Kathryn."

"You know she didn't do it, don't you?"

"Of course I do. And I'm going to prove it but you know what it's like going up against Regina."

"You've done it once, you went up against her and beat her if you're _ever_ going to do it again, even if its just one last time, please make it this time."

"I'm trying, Ruby but Regina covers her tracks really well."

"Then play her at her own game. Play dirty."

"I promised Henry I wouldn't."

"You also promised Mary you would get her out of here!" Ruby hissed, untangling her hand from Mary's and standing in front of Emma "Henry might never know but if you don't do this then Mary could go down for a _long_ and I won't let that happen. If you don't have any kind of proof the night before the trial I will bust her out of here and we'll leave."

"You wouldn't do that."

"We both know I would. I'm not going to let her go down for something she _did not do_."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Ruby "Do you love her?"

"What does that matter?"

"Well you wouldn't risk breaking someone out of jail and running away if you didn't love them."

"So maybe I do love her. I don't know how or even when it happened but I've loved her for as long as I can remember and now that I know she at least likes me back I'm not letting her get sent down."

"Fine. I know someone who might be able to help."

"Not the reported. There's something funny about him."

"No, the writer."

"August?"

"He's the only one I can think of." Emma said, turning and heading towards the door "Stay here but _do not_ touch anything, understand?"

"Can't I have the cell key?"

"After saying you wouldn't think twice about breaking her out? No."

"I promise I won't break her out. I just want to sit with her, she needs a friend right now."

Emma sighed, "If Regina comes here and sees you in there with her I'll get fired you know that, right?"

"I'll say I stole the key from you. The worst that will happen is that I end up in that cell, next to Mary and, truthfully, that's fine by me."

Emma huffed, holding out the cell key but snatched it back when Ruby went to take it "You run and I _will_ find you."

"I don't doubt that but we won't because I trust that you'll find a way to free Mary."

"Ok." Emma handed the key to Ruby and began walking towards the door "Behave."

"Promise." Ruby grinned, nodded eagerly as she opened the cell door and walked into the small room before closing the door behind her and locked it.

Ruby smiled, sitting down beside Mary's bed and leaning her back against the metal.

After five minutes of sitting there she began counting the bars and then the tiles on ceiling. Just as she got to the last row of tiles a hand slid up her arms and into her hair making her smile "You're like an obedient dog." Mary mumbled, "Wait, what the hell are you doing in here? Did Emma catch you?"

"No. Well yea but she didn't put me in here I asked for the key."

"Didn't I tell you to have the key back by six." Mary murmured, her nails scratching along Ruby's scalp making the girl Ruby hum.

"I fell asleep." Ruby whispered, her head falling back against the mattress "Sorry."

"It's ok." Mary leant up on her elbows, pressing her lips against Ruby's forehead. "You aren't a very good criminal though."

Ruby hummed in agreement, opening her eyes and looking up at Mary "David thinks you did it."

Mary Margaret nodded.

"Why?"

"Because he got some memory in his head of him telling me not to kill Kathryn but it wasn't real. I swear."

"You have to stop." Ruby said, angling her head back so she could peck Mary on the lips "You have no reason to prove yourself to me."

Mary Margaret smiled softly down at Ruby, one hand cupping the girls cheek as she leant forwards and pressed her lips rather forcefully against Ruby's.

Ruby smiled against Mary's lips, turning onto her knees so that she was now kneeling in front of the woman.

"Come here." Mary whispered, pulling lightly on Ruby's red-checkered shirt.

Ruby did what she was told, allowing Mary to pull her up onto the small bed until she was straddling her lap.

Mary leant back on her elbows, her hands still clutching Ruby's shirt as the other woman placed her hands on Mary's cheek.

Mary smiled, one hand slipping under Ruby's shirt and to the skin on Ruby's hip.

"Nuhuh." Ruby hummed as she pulled back, shaking her head lightly as she licked her lips "I-we can't."

"Why not?" Mary asked, looking a little hurt.

"I want to, trust me but I promised Emma I would behave."

"Well she's not here. She won't know."

"I can't break a promise to her."

"Why not?"

"Because she's my lemur." Ruby stated, a serious look on her face as Mary glared up at her.

"That has to stop. It's weird."

"She is though."

"Still."

"Are you jealous?" Ruby asked, grinning when Mary looked away from her "You _are_!"

"No, I'm not."

"I wouldn't look at Emma like that, that's weird." Ruby said, scrunching her nose up slightly.

"Hey, Emma's nice."

"And so are kittens but that doesn't mean I want one."

"You don't like kittens?"

"They smell funny. And have really sharp claws. And act all self righteous, like they rule the place." Ruby shook her head disapprovingly "Horrible creatures."

"What kind of person doesn't like cats?"

"This kind of person." Ruby said, smiling as she pointed at herself and sat back on Mary's legs.

"I thought I told you to behave?" A voice said causing Ruby to squeak and jump to her feet.

"I was. Promise."

"Are you scared of her?" Mary asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"No." Ruby scoffed, looking at Mary Margaret before looking back at Emma "Maybe."

Emma rolled her eyes as she opened the cell "You have to go. Regina's on her way."

"Well can I steal your keys again tonight?" Ruby asked with a hopeful smile.

Emma narrowed her eyes thoughtfully "I might _accidentally _drop then behind the counter at Granny's."

"Cool, thank you." Ruby grinned excitedly, turning to Mary who'd just stood up from the bed "See you tonight." Ruby grabbed onto Mary Margaret's cheeks, pulling her into a quick kiss before hopping out of the cell.

"But you're not getting the cell key."

"Aw, what?" Ruby pouted.

"Well after what you said earlier I'm not going to leave them with you."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Ruby said, looking from Mary Margaret to Emma "But I was good this time."

"Yea, for half an hour. I'm not trusting you for any longer than that."

"What did she say?"

Emma looked from Mary Margaret to Ruby, who shook her head, and back again "That she'd bust you outta here if I didn't have anything to prove you innocent the night before the trial."

Mary Margaret frowned, looking from Emma to Ruby "You'd do that?"

Ruby nodded bashfully "But I won't have to because Emma's going to get you out of here."

Mary Margaret smiled that smile that could make ever Regina melt a little and leant her head against the bars "You'd really do that for _me_?" The woman asked softly.

"I'd do anything for you." Ruby said without thinking before straightening up and running her hands nervously through her hair "Tonight." Ruby smiled and turned to Emma "Thank you."

Emma nodded "Sure."

Ruby looked from Emma to Mary Margaret, who was still smiling softly at her, and grinned before turning to leave the station.

Ruby grinned as she practically skipped back to Granny's.

"And where have _you_ been all night?"

"I just spent the night with a friend." Ruby shrugged as she wrapped her apron around her waist.

"And is it said 'friend' that has grinning like the Cheshire Cat?" Granny asked, taking off her glasses and almost smiled at Ruby.

Ruby looked down at her feet, leaning against the counter next the where Granny was sitting and looking up at the woman "How do you feel about Mary Margaret?"

"Mary Margaret? She's the one who has you grinning like_ that_."

"Maybe." Ruby spoke in little more than a whispered, looking up at her Granny and smiled when Granny arched her eyebrows expectantly "Yes. She kissed me." Ruby muttered bashfully.

"And how did you even get into the station in the first place, young lady?"

"I borrowed Emma's keys."

"You mean stole?"

"No, borrowed. I gave them back."

"Well," the woman started, putting her pen down on the table "I'm glad you're happy but table six needs tending to."

Ruby nodded, swiveling in her heels and walking towards table six.


End file.
